I Wish Pokémon Were Real
by Neurophysiologic
Summary: I wish pokemon were real. This story follows logic of the Anime, game, and real world logic (to an extent). Accepting OC's via PM. Layout will be at the beginning of the second chapter.


**I wish Pokémon Were Real  
Chapter 1: Pilot**

* * *

_Thomas J. Edgar, age 9. Short, spiky dirty blond hair, green eyes. Height: 4'7" Weight: 87 lbs. Race: Caucasian._

Thomas was intelligent. He kept track of his information daily to see if any fluctuations happened. Thomas was big for his age. He matched the requirements for a healthy 13-year-old boy. He wasn't fat. He wasn't muscular. His height and mass just equaled out that way.

Thomas had many interests including reading, studying, playing Pokémon (the handheld game), and anime. For the most part, he watched Pokémon. Something about the creatures fascinated him. The creatures of Earth were interesting but the creatures in Pokémon were just superior.

Being intelligent didn't make him a social outcast. Sure, he lacked social skills, but he was in no way lonely. He had two best friends that he kept by his side. Jordan Daniels, age 9. And Wesley (Wes) Smith, age 10.. Neither of them were the brainy types. In fact, Wes was the opposite. They both were your average, hyper ten-year old boys. Wes was just your average day idiot. Thomas wouldn't change a thing.

Jordan was small for their age. He was 4'0" and very slim. He of course was Caucasian. He had light brown hair and light brown eyes with freckles all over his face. Wes was even bigger than Thomas, standing at 5'1" and he was stocky. He was African-American, with a lighter shade of skin. He had dark brown eyes that almost looked black. He also had short hair with little waves in them.

He secretly kept analysis on his friends. Keeping track of their growth patterns and such. It was a bit of a hobby of his.

The one thing that made these guys the best of friends was Pokémon. They all chose a different starter and played the game competitively. Thomas being the intelligent type of course based his entire team based on strategy based skills. Wes was all about being a powerhouse and using powerful moves. Jordan kept a mixed strategy and favored certain pokemon over others. He didn't want small cute pokemon, he wanted powerful looking pokemon.

Thomas didn't choose his starter. He honestly didn't care which one he used of the three. So he let Wes and Jordan pick first. Wes and Jordan talked with each other. Jordan wanted blastoise purely based on its size and the cannons on its shoulder. Wes liked venusaur out of venusaur and charizard. He really didn't like fire-type pokemon. Thomas was glad to take charizard. He understood the open move set he had and the huge chance of making a powerful strategic pokemon.

The three of them battled each other all the time. None of the other kids really could stand up to their skill. They each had at least two different teams they liked to use and all of their teams were level 100 pokemon. Well, there was one other kid that could face them.

Isaac Bulgari. He, like Thomas, was intelligent and had been competitive in everything. The only real competition he ever had was Thomas, though Thomas never once beat him in anything. Pokemon was the same. Isaac was a mastermind of strategy and skill. He came up with strategies that made Thomas look like a complete buffoon. Isaac had black hair and tan skin. He was 3/4 Italian and 1/4 Native American. He didn't speak with an accent and his dark skin was the only way you could even tell he wasn't Caucasian.

He and Thomas had similar personalities. They both followed logic but Isaac didn't have much of human emotion. Thomas did. And he understood them well. Isaac didn't understand them at all. Happiness, sadness, anger. Emotions he rarely felt. He felt accomplishment and pride. Over zealous even.

Thomas' home life was one of loneliness. His mom was a doctor and worked at a hospital. She was always on call and it seemed like she was working all the time. His father didn't even live in the same state. He was the CEO of a big corporation that worked medical science. It was from those two Thomas received his intelligence.

It was also those two constantly working that made Thomas pretty much self-dependent at such a young age. They were lucky to have a such an intelligent boy, but it really wouldn't have mattered. They were too busy for their own child.

The sad part, this was going to be the third year in a row they missed his birthday. 8-years-old, 9-years-old, and now 10-years-old. He came home and as he walked in the front door he saw a note on the wall where his parents frequently posted notes.

_Sorry sweetie. Got a call from the hospital and I don't know how long I will be gone. In case I don't see you tomorrow, happy birthday.  
Mom._

Thomas' parents were lucky to have a kid like Thomas. He simply made himself some dinner and went to his room. He spent most time in his room. His parents even gave him the master bedroom of the house. Not like it mattered. They were never home. When they were they were sleeping. Didn't matter where they were.

Thomas sat in his room eating his food, wishing he wasn't alone. After he finished eating he went back down the stairs and washed all the dishes of the meal he just ate. Then went right back to his room, turning on Pokémon and playing that. He felt a bit bored, going through the elite four again.

Of course he beat it. He always did. He could always start a new game, but that would just be him following his normal routine and in a few hours he'd be right back to where he was now. Out of boredom he turned the game off, after saving, and turning on the computer. Perhaps some Anime would kill his boredom he thought. He was already caught up on Pokémon so instead he watched the last couple of episodes of Prince of Tennis. He was fond over that show as well.

After completing the last episode he figured he'd just go to bed. It was about to be midnight and even though tomorrow was a Saturday, he figured he could hang out with his friends. It was his birthday after all. He didn't want to spend it alone again.

As he was trying to get to sleep his mind was racing. For some reason he was feeling a bit of insomnia. Pokémon was running through his mind and he didn't understand why. He loved Pokémon but for some reason he started thinking about the creatures. They were fascinating. They followed commands as they learned abilities. It must have had a supernatural explanation. Then again he was throwing real world logic on an Anime.

_I'd give anything to live in a world of pokemon. I would never be alone again. Mother and father have no time for me and I take care of myself already. If only I could just leave and go on an adventure. _He thought to himself. _I'm turning ten in, _he stopped and looked back at the clock, _about two minutes. _He just laid there staring at the ceiling. A tear came down his face as he waited for it to finally be his birthday. He looked back at the clock, 10 seconds. He then closed his eyes.

"I wish pokemon were real. The world would be a better place if the world was like the show and the game." As he said this, he started feeling his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Finally, he fell asleep.

"Happy birthday, Thomas," was what he woke up to. As he woke up he saw his mother standing over his bed holding a cake. Where she found time to make the cake was beyond him. "Your father is sorry he couldn't make it. You know how it is with him living in another town."

Thomas nodded, not noticing her saying _town _and not _state._

His birthday was already better than the last two. His mom was home to greet him. And she even found time to make him a cake. It had ten candles in it. "I have to get back to the lab soon. I have to prepare for your visit"

Thomas caught that. "What do you mean lab? Don't you mean the hospital? And why would I be going there?"

At that point he was fully awake. He then noticed his mom wasn't wearing her regular doctor uniform. Here stood a woman at 5'8", long and wavy brown hair. Her blue eyes looking at him with a confused look. She was wearing a white lab coat over a pair of blue jeans and a blue blouse to match.

"What is going on mother?"

"It's your birthday Thomas. Today you turn ten and get to start your pokemon journey."

"Wait, what? Is this a dream?" Thomas asked sitting up and noticing a slight difference in his bedroom. The walls weren't covered in posters for Pokémon the game. He had posters of real pokemon. He started thinking of the night before and couldn't believe this was happening. Did his wish come true? Was he living in the pokemon world?

"A dream? I guess it would feel that way. You've been waiting for this day since the day you could walk. This isn't a dream. You really get to go on a journey today."

Thomas wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't heard it from his own mother. He sat up on the edge of the bed, looking at his mom with a confused look on his face. He couldn't believe that his wish came true. It was silly of him to make a wish in the first place, but for it to actually come true.

"Supernatural phenomenon? I can't rule that out." He said to himself.

"What are you talking about, Thomas?"

"Nothing, sorry mom. I guess I'm just a bit shocked today is finally here."

"There is also a gift for you downstairs."

Thomas hadn't noticed until now, but his room was smaller than usual to. The world around him changed and hopefully it was for the better. He already felt better having his mom see him on his birthday and not answering to calls at a hospital. Life was good.

Standing up, he felt a bit strange. He felt lighter. Much lighter. He went to the now half bath in his bedroom and stepped on the scale. He knew how much he weighed. He checked daily. He was 87 pounds the day before. He could tell if the scale was lying or not. "Almost 33 pounds? That's impossible."

Clearly the physics of this world were different than that of his own. He did some quick calculations in his head and even though he didn't know his exact weight, he hypothesized that gravity was only 3/8's that of what he was used to. This was going to be nice. With gravity that much lighter, a journey didn't seem so rough.

He went downstairs and the first thing he noticed was size of the house. Thomas was used to a mansion. This was just a regular two-story house. Then he noticed breakfast was made. That to him was a birthday present. He hadn't had a meal cooked for him in at least 2 years. The final thing that caught his eye was a large egg, sitting on the living room table. It was in some type of container. He didn't know what that meant but it didn't matter at that point.

He sat down at the dinning room table and started eating the breakfast made for him. Food somehow tasted better when you didn't slave over it yourself. Some thought of it the other way around, but not Thomas.

"So Professor Einstein said that your friend Wes was getting a pokemon today as well. And another boy was. Professor Einstein said he was from Johto."

Thomas paused for a second. _Einstein? What about Professor Oak? _"Professor Einstein? Albert Einstein?"

His mom blinked and paused herself. "You know of his grandfather?"

"Wait, grandfather? If he isn't Albert Einstein.. then who is he?"

"Professor Theodore Einstein. Creator of the Item Ball."

"Item Ball?"

His mom had an agitated look on her face for a second but then could see in Thomas' eyes that he wasn't trying to mess with her. He really didn't know what she was talking about. "The Item Ball. Professor Einstein liked the practice of putting pokemon in pokeballs. He then decided that it would make things far easier if he were to turn that ability into something that can hold everyday items." She grabbed a little white ball that was labeled pantry, set it on the floor and pressed a button. In no time at all, a small cupboard appeared. The ball was resting safely on top of it. \

Thomas couldn't believe his eyes. A man named Einstein created a reality bending ball. Not like anything happening here should have been a shock to him. And yet it was. With gravity making things as light as they were, he was shocked that such an item even had to exist.

He finished his breakfast and went back to his room to get ready. Another moment of shock hit him when he opened his closet to get clothes. His regular attire was missing. His parents bought him main brand clothing. Expensive clothing. And none of it was here. He wasn't materialistic but he wasn't ready to see someone else's clothing either. He quickly got dressed and went back downstairs.

"You go ahead to the lab. Come home when you're finished. I have a couple more surprises for you when you are finished getting your pokemon.

"Thank you mom. I'll be back soon."

"I love you, Thomas."

He stopped and blushed. How long had it been since his mom told him she loved him? "I love you too, mother." He said quickly and ran out the door.

Another surprise was waiting as he walked outside. The world around him was completely different. Not the scenery, well sort of. He wasn't in his regular town. Nor was this the Pallet Town of the Anime or the game. But this was Pallet Town.

This looked bigger than the Pallet Town on the Anime. And way, way bigger than the one on the game. There were hundreds of houses. It was like a gated community. All of the houses looked similar and had an equal amount of space between them. He looked back at the house number. "184." Then he ran out on to the dirt road that was in the middle of all the houses. He looked around and began to wonder where the lab was.

"Thomas! What up mane?" (mane is Wes' way of saying man.)

"Salutations Wesley."

"Aye, mane. How many times I tol' you to call me Wes."

"It'll never happen, Wesley." For a moment he forgot they were in the world of pokemon. This was an average conversation for the two of them. He was happy to see that the personality of his friend hadn't changed. But why did his moms? Maybe this was what she was like when she wasn't stressed. He never saw it. So he didn't know.

"Aye, mane. You ready to get us a poke?"

He knew exactly what Wes meant by poke. Wes tried to talk with some ghetto flare, but never realized he lived in a suburb community. Thomas would never say anything to his friend though. "Wasn't your birthday a month ago?"

"Yeah, mane. But I didn't wanna go alone. So I waited mane."

"I'm glad you did. Well, I guess we should head to the lab then."

"Hell yeah mane."

The two of them started walking. Thomas followed Wes because he didn't know his way around. The two of them went through a few blocks and came across and area with a bunch of small businesses. In the middle of them all was a humongous building. That building was the pokemon research facility where they were going to get their first pokemon.

The two of them made it to the front door to see a familiar sight standing in front of the door. At least familiar to Thomas. "Why is Isaac here?"

"Who you talkin' bout mane?"

"Isaac. You don't see him there? Looking pompous as usual."

"Aye mane. I never seent him in my life."

_Boy from Johto? Could that be Isaac? If my mom's personality change.. maybe his did to._ "How are you doing today Isaac?" Thomas asked bluntly.

Isaac looked at him and looked him over for a moment. Wondering if he perhaps knew who Thomas was. "I don't believe we've met." Isaac finally said. The words were polite but the tone showed a huge disinterest in the conversation.

_I guess not. _"I'm sorry. I must have mixed you up with someone."

Isaac continued to look him over. Trying to figure out how Thomas knew his name. "I've never met you. How do you know my name?"

"Pure luck I guess."

Isaac turned to face the other way, ignoring Thomas and Wes. The doors of the lab opened after about 4 minutes and a man in a white lab coat, like the one Thomas' mother was wearing, came waltzing out. The man had messy dark gray hair and a bit of a scruffy beard. He was about 6'4" based on Thomas' observations. He had bags under his light blue eyes. Clearly he didn't sleep much. "I'm Professor Einstein. Come on in boys."


End file.
